Travelling Back, Book one
by s2rocks
Summary: Meddling with time is wrong and discussing the future makes the situation worse. Reading the books about your parents with them, makes things interesting. So, when in Rome do what Romans do. A NEXT GEN TIME TRAVEL FIC and READING THE BOOKS
1. Chapter 1: Don't blow just anything

**A/n: The characters belong to J K Rowlings.**

**This is a time travelling story where young generation travel back to the time of war and read books with them. It's cliche but I love the time travel stories and the reading the books too.**

**Here is the chapter one.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Don't Blow Just Anything.**

In the Burrow, while the elders were enjoying a drink or two and talking about their week in the living room, children were upstairs in their Uncle George's room as it was the biggest room which he and his deceased twin shared.

"You know, I never believed that these books, which I thought were just fictions, could be true," Evie Feather said picking out her novel, Harry Potter and The Philosophers' stone from her bag and showing it to Rose and Alice.

"Feather, only you are an idiot who would not believe in it," James replied back, taunting her and making her angry now.

"Well, for you information, I am a Muggleborn and unlike you, I didn't have any idea that magic existed before Alex got the letter," Evie snapped back at the boy, she hated with all her guts, and before James could retort back, his younger brother, Albus cut him off.

"Shut up, you both are giving us headache," Al snapped at both of them and James looked at others, who were nodding.

It was the end of the year party. Every year when they finished, their Hogwarts year, they would group up after a week and they would party a weekend and then went back to their homes.

Teddy and Victorie were sitting closely with Teddy's hand on her waist and Victorie resting her head on his shoulder; Lily and Lucy were sitting with Scamander twins watching Louis and Hugo, play Gobstones. Roxanna and Frank were whispering into each other's ears and giggling and smiling and Fred was making gagging voice, looking at them and Molly, who was reading book, was rolling her eyes at his action.

Albus and Scorpius were both bored by others talk and in the end, were discussing Quidditch techniques.

James stood up and dragged Fred to Alexander Feather, his Muggleborn best friend and Evie's elder brother, who was in the shed downstairs where Mr Weasley used to work on the muggle things, the place where Ford Angila was made.

"Your Granddad really loves muggle things," Alex said picking up the mobile phone that Mr Weasley was working, trying to make it work with magic rather than the battery.

"You have no idea, mum says he is worse now," James said looking around trying to find something to meddle with.

"Dad loved it. He thinks it's brilliant." Fred replied and started searching for something as he shared the passion of his grandpa for muggle things.

"He or you," James teased and Alex and he started laughing.

Fred huffed and looked around and stopped, when he spotted at a small box placed under the cabinet filled with things like screw driver and nuts.

"What's this?" Fred asked and James and Alex came close and looked at the box. It was not familiar and being the trouble maker they were, thought of opening it.

It was a locket with golden chain and the pendent looked like it was made of a round loop of gold or maybe a metal painted gold, in between a small piece of glass was attached, while it's broken part were in the box. The box was covered in dirt and looked quite old.

James looked at Fred, who was watching curiously and Alex, who was frowning at seeing the box.

"Do you what this is?" James asked Alex and he shook his head.

"I don't know what this is but I think I have seen it somewhere," Alex replied thinking hard where he had seen it.

"Teddy might know," Fred said and James looked at him surprised by a good idea given by Fred.

"C'mon," Fred closed the box and the boys ran to talk to Teddy.

"TEDDY!" Fred yelled and Teddy jumped, surprised to hear his name being yelled.

"What?" he questioned and Fred brought out the box and James and Alex stood surrounding him.

"We found something," they said and Teddy quirked his eyebrows at them, knowing this could be a prank they were playing on him. He sighed and said "Tell me,"

"We found this locket in the shed where Grandpa works," James started and Fred opened the box. Teddy looked at the broken locket and ignored it thinking it was useless but when broken pieces of glasses caught his eye, he paid more attention to the box. The locket was in ruins and the box was filled with dirt or sand but he knew, he had seen it somewhere.

"What did you idiots find?" Evie came towards them with Rose on tag and asked trying to look at box.

"We found this box in the shed of Grandpa," Fred started and Evie's and Rose's eyes widened at seeing the locket.

It was the locket Rose had heard from her mother, Hermione Weasley, who had used it once in her school days. Evie had read about them when she read the third book of the series.

"It's dirty," James commented scrunching his nose and breathed in and blew on the locket.

"NO!" Rose and Evie shouted at him but the deed was already done.

The sand particle moved up in the air, filling the whole room making vision bleary and started spinning around like a tornado.

"What the..." Teddy said but his words were drowned as darkness filled his vision.

* * *

**A/n: Here, it is the circumstances that lead to the travel.**

**I would really appreciate some response and love some reviews. So, review to know where they are going to travel back to and how? **

**Next chapter we will know the time and meet the old characters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Where is Dumbledore?

**A/n: Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**All characters belong to J K Rowlings.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oh, Where is Dumbledore.**

James groaned; He opened his eyes and tried hard not to close them, ignoring the pain in his head. He looked around and found out that he was lying on a familiar long hallway and all the others were spread out on the dirty floor. He looked at large chandeliers and wall lamps and felt his heart thumping out loud and his anxiety increasing. Others were just waking up and he knew.

If this was the place he thought it was, then others were going to kill him.

Teddy stood up and looked at the familiar hallway which he was so used to. It was his own house, after graduation he lived here. But this place, where he was standing, was far from his warm and bright home. He saw that almost everyone was up and were looking around.

"Where are we?" Evie asked looking around the peeled wallpaper and worn carpet and the dirt layers on the staircase. The place was dark, smelled damp, sweetish and rotten; her spine tingled with a bad feeling- fear and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"This looks like ...Shit!" Rose shrieked and then put her hands on her mouth so fast and she looked like she was going in a panic attack.

"This looks like Teddy's place," Lily commented, trying to think why it looked so different than the place, she was so used to hang out. She moved towards the door but tripped on the umbrella stand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Lily said back to others.

"Great! Teddy, why don't we just go home?" Evie asked Teddy, being relaxed after Lily told her it was his place but the relaxation was soon replaced by fear, when she saw Teddy's pale white face and his rave black hair.

Black means something was very wrong and definitely, fearful.

She looked around and found the source of the chaos and pulled out her wand and marched towards him.

Pointing wand infront of her, she yelled "JAMES SIRIUS P..." before she could yell more out she was cut off.

"How the hell you know, I am here?"She heard the voice behind her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_'What's he after apart from followers?' Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered._

_'Stuff he can only get by stealth.'_

_When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, 'Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time.'_

_'When he was powerful before?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Like what kind of weapon?' said Harry. 'Something worse than the Avada Kedavra - ?'_

_'That's enough!'_

Before Mrs Weasley could forbid her children to listen, they heard the crash like someone tripped on the umbrella stand and everyone froze from what they were doing. Almost immediately, everyone pulled their wand out, preparing themselves for the unexpected.

No one was sure how to proceed and everyone' face was pale with fear assuming this might be a Death eater attack. Moody and Kingsley nodded at each other and moved forward after them stood Remus and Sirius, protecting others from the attack. Moody opened the door and found the hallway filled with the teenagers and before they could do something, their attention was pointed towards the girl with shoulder brown hair pointing her wand at the boy, who stood leaning on the wall shaking his head madly.

"JAMES SIRIUS!" she yelled and before anyone could do anything, Sirius called out.

"How the hell you know, I am here?"

Evie turned towards the person, who asked out loud and saw the man who was addressing her, was unshaved, his hair reaching his shoulder, he looked young but there was pain of a lifetime in his stormy grey eyes. Her eyes focused on his arms which were inked with vines that hid behind his robes.

"What?" she asked him, not knowing the person who he was and James groaned, recognizing him and also, knowing in what time they were.

"Don't move," Evie turned to James and he flinched back. "This is your fault, you dipshit," she yelled at him.

"I think you should lower your wand," Moody said out loud, not liking the situation.

"It's not pointing at you," James heard her reply without turning to look who she answered. She was busier glaring at him.

"Evangeline," he started but cut himself off, when he saw her jumping at him to punch him and waited for the impact but the blow never came.

"Evie, calm down," Albus came forward and clutched her back, stopping her to kill his brother.

Now, the attention was on him and people gasped when they saw him and he just rolled his eyes.

Nothing different, Al thought.

The girl in his arm, his best friend, was pushing against him with a lot more force than he expected, and he was sure, soon she would think of using her wand.

"Scorpius, get her," Albus called Scorpius, his best friend knowing he was the only one who could control her.

Scorpius Malfoy, who was a carbon copy of his dad like Albus, came forward and saw all the wands trained at him when others saw him.

"Malfoy!" he heard the hissing of the Order members and prayed that no one would hex him before he could say something. He saw others trying to get their wand and saw Al and Evie moving infront of him and surrounding him to protect of any harm.

"Lower your wand," Al said out loud and people were shocked on watching. This boy, who was a clone of Harry Potter, was protecting the clone of Draco Malfoy.

Teddy knew it was time to stop this and he was the elder of all and it was his responsibility to protect everyone. He moved forward pulling his hands up in defence and turned to others.

"Put you wands on the floor,"

"No!" he heard his cousin and Evie denying but called out with the command of an Auror, "NOW!"

He saw every one of them, dropping their wands on the floor and even if, they were surrounded by trained duellers, he knew they wouldn't attack when they were wandless.

"Who are you?" Teddy saw his father looking at him strangely and felt his heart drop. He stuttered, "Um..." and he could feel his hands sweating with nervousness. He felt a hand squeezing his arm and relaxed by the feel of his girlfriend, Victorie, and sighed and nodded.

"Floo Dumbledore," Moody called out and he saw his girlfriend's father, Bill, leaving the room hurriedly.

He gulped out loud and looked at the Moody, meeting his questioning gaze with his fearless one.

Where is Dumbledore, Teddy thought.

"My name is Teddy," he replied and looked at the disturbance caused by his mother, who perked up by hearing his name, which was similar to his grandfather.

"Full name, Boy," Moody asked coldly, knowing this one standing infront him, looked like he was trained well.

Teddy gulped and looked at others, particularly Victorie and James, as they were the ones that came after him.

"Teddy Remus Lupin."

There was a big silence after he said his name and then the first time, he heard his father's voice.

"Sorry,"

His father was looking at him with wide eyes and disbelief. Teddy expected this but the way his father said the words, pained him a little.

"You heard him," James said, wishing no one would hex them because it was his entire fault.

"You are barking mad, if you think I would believe you," Remus started but Sirius cut him off.

"Are you related to Remus, here?" Teddy closed his eyes, wishing this was all just a dream. But opening his eyes made nothing vanish. He nodded and looked at the man himself.

"How?" Remus asked with croaked voice, knowing this man standing infront of him was claiming to be related to him.

Teddy looked squarely in his father's eyes and replied, "You are my father."

He saw his father froze and then shaking his head, not believing a word. "You are lying," he snapped yelling out loud, thinking that he was joking or taunting him. He saw his father pointing his wand at him and felt his heart break a little.

"He is not," Victorie retorted back, not liking that the pressure which was put on Teddy, and how easily Remus was dismissing his son, who always wanted to know them.

'Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers - ' came the voice, which snapped shut when Albus Dumbledore entered the hallway and waved his hand, to shut the curtains of the portrait. He looked at the teenager standing before him and sighed.

Teddy relaxed knowing they were fine. Dumbledore was here.

* * *

**A/n: Dumbledore's here finally. Remus acting like idiot, don't you think. But he is just shocked and slightly angered and it is near the full moon.**

**James got himself in a deep problem.**

**Well, let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**


	3. Chapter 3: If looks could kill

**A/n: Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**All characters belong to J K Rowlings.**

**** There is some problem with my account as I can't edit the chapter title in the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter three: If looks could kill.**

Albus Dumbledore was a man of calm and reason, almost constantly gave off an aura of serenity and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear.

But seeing the teenagers infront of him, who he knew, were related to the people present in the headquarters. He sighed. It was an accidental time travel, he knew as he watched the shock and fear in the faces of new arrivals. Somewhere in mind, he was happy knowing that people would survive the fight and live a happy life, especially Harry, whom he cared as his grandson.

The silence was broken by the grumbling of Fred's stomach as he had a habit of eating a lot when in panic mode. Dumbledore looked at the others and then looked back at the teenagers.

"Let's continue in the dining room," he said and everyone retreated to the dining room.

Dumbledore conjured the extra chairs while the new generation waited as their wands were already confiscated.

The new arrivals were made to seat at one side, while the Order members sat infront of them, staring widely at the children who looked like them. Mad-Eye was paranoid and thought this was some plan to trap them and kill them.

The teenagers from the past were standing behind the Order members, were looking curiously at them and trying to solve the mystery, which was to find the identity of these new comers.

Lily, Hugo and others, who were just twelve were quite scared, realizing the danger they were in and were afraid of the people sitting infront of them, some glaring while others curiously gazing. Lily's eyes searched around the room and met her fathers and she smiled but when Harry's eyes narrowed, she looked away.

"You say, you are Remus's son," Sirius started again and Teddy nodded. Remus snorted, not believing a word. Remus was a werewolf and he was never going to marry anyone as he couldn't imagine the pain he would inflict on the woman whom he married. The thought of having a baby was scary and he wouldn't ever risk the life of a baby, who could be ruined like he was.

Victorie growled at Remus after watching Teddy's face, which fell on the disbelief tone of his father and wanted nothing but to hex him.

"If you are his son," Remus snapped to Dumbledore who was proceeding believing the lie," who is your mother?"Dumbledore asked curiously, believing the words of the boy.

Teddy gave the normal reaction. He changed his raven black hair to his favourite blue color and saw the astonishing look on the faces of the elder member, who all turned to look at Tonks, who was gawking at him. Teddy watched his mother staring at him, her eyes filling tears that she was not allowing to fall.

Remus turned to Tonks and saw her shocking and crying face. He felt terrible. He was ashamed that he impregnated her and made her suffer, by making her carry a baby, who might be a monster that he was.

As if Teddy could read his father's mind, he replied, "I am not a werewolf."Everyone sighed at hearing his words.

"He is just a bit cranky near the full moon," James said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't forget the snapping," Fred added, which made the entire younger generation chuckle. Sirius who now understood the scenario, grinned widely.

"Congrats," Sirius patted Remus on shoulder and cheered, while others looked happy knowing how much the werewolf had suffered and now, he had his own happiness.

Remus, who was now ashamed of how he treated his own son, hung his head in shame and apologized to Teddy, who was shocked to see the tears falling from his father's eyes.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Why don't you introduce yourselves, I think everyone wants to know about all of you."

Teddy was not sure what to say and turned to others, who were unsure themselves.

They had travel time and Teddy knew that without help, they wouldn't be able to go back. He needed their help and He was an Auror and he knew how to erase memory of someone. He nodded and thought to obliviate their memories, when the time would come to go back.

Teddy cleared his throat and started, "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin,"

"Potter," James quipped in between Teddy's introduction and his head bowed down when he saw others glaring at him.

" I was born on 24th April 1998 and my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. I was sorted in Gryffindor," Teddy saw his father's proud smile and grinned. "I am 23 now and I have inherited my mother's Metamorphmagus ability. I am not a werewolf but I like my meat raw near the full moon. I am a trained Auror," Tonks smiled at hearing that his son, followed her path.

"The most clumsy too," James teased and Teddy just shook his head and flipped him off, not thinking that he was in front of elders. Victorie smacked Teddy's head and Dominique did same to James, while Mrs Weasley looked in horror and others were quite amused.

"Sorry," Teddy apologized and then continued, "I was a Gryffindor prefect and the Head Boy and got ten NEWTs,"

"Nerd," Fred coughed out, whom Roxanna smacked.

"I was trained under the Best Auror of my time, my godfather. My patronus is a wolf and am dating Victorie," Victorie kissed Teddy's cheeks and who smiled at her. Her male cousin's gagged and made chocking noises, while girls sighed.

Now, the attention was on Victorie, who looked beautiful due to her Veela genes. She had long beautiful hair of silvery blonde, large, deep blue eyes, fair skin, and a petite frame. She had a striking similarity with her mother and Bill was shocked to see her.

"My name is Victorie Apolline Weasley," She started but Dom Coughed out, "soon to be Lupin."

"He hasn't proposed yet," Victorie snapped back and James replied, "Well, off course, he doesn't want to marry a Banshee."

Victorie glared at James and James smiled innocently, "Teddy, I thought you were going to do that on your anniversary..." Lily said and Teddy groaned.

"Brilliant, Don't say a word more, Lils," Teddy mumbled and Lily looked apologetically at him.

"Really!" Victorie and others asked, except James who knew about the proposition beforehand and was just teasing his cousin. Teddy just remained silent not saying anything.

"Okay," Victorie huffed and continued, "I was born on 2nd may 2000. My father is Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour," but she was cut off again, this time by her twin Uncles.

"Bill," _Fred_ started.

"We never thought...," George continued.

"That you would do..."

"Something like this...,"

"while giving...,"

"lessons for eengleesh...,"

"we mean that..."

"you got her...,"

"knocked up...,"

"Shut it," Bill snapped at his brothers, who were teasing him and he saw everyone laughing at their joke.

"I am 21 and I am working as Curse breaker for Gringotts," Bill smiled at his daughter's choice of profession. "I wanted to work for goblins like my mother did, as they are not biased to my Veela genes like wizards are," she said bluntly, knowing her aunt used to make fun of her mother one time.

"I was a Gryffindor and a prefect and the Head girl too."

"Another shame...," James started.

"In the family...," Fred continued.

"becoming a head again...,"

"Shut it you, idiots," Victorie snapped and James made kissing faces. "You love us, Vic."

"I have two younger siblings and..." she frowned, "I don't know the count of my cousins."

The younger generation laughed, as they were in one or other case related to each other.

Molly and Arthur were smiling widely. "We have so many grandchildren."

"Okay, next one," Dumbledore asked.

"That's me," James said now gaining attention of all. He smiled widely and roamed his hand in his hair, "Now, hold your breath," James started dramatically. Sirius laughed at the watching the boy, who was so similar to his deceased best friend.

"Just get on with it," Al mumbled.

"I am James Sirius Potter," Sirius cheered out loud and stood up and hugged Harry, who was happy to see his godfather happy so much "Thanks! Thanks!"

"I was born on 9th September 2005, I am Gryffindor and thank Merlin, not a prefect," James said sighing and McGonagall snorted.

"I don't think a Potter named after two of the Marauder's would be a saint. "

"Now now, Minnie, you know I am totally innocent boy and I am not..." James started and others snorted.

"Stop pestering Headmistress," Rose said trying to stop while forgetting the title.

"Rosie, you know I wouldn't dare to do such thing." but suddenly Hermione asked.

"Headmistress, What about Professor Dumbledore?" and everyone froze at hearing the question.

"Dumbledore..." James started and Teddy completed, "He retired. He said he was getting old, he was like what 150," and James said "give or take a year."

Everyone was satisfied by the answer, but Albus Dumbledore knew that he died in the battle and that's why, he was not a headmaster anymore.

"Another James Potter," Severus hissed out, not able to stop himself as James looked a lot like James Potter the first.

James Sirius had hazel eyes, a great mixture of his father's green or his mother's brown eyes. His hairs were dark bronze. James turned to him and grinned with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Professor Snape, I am never able to digest your love for me, not even now," James replied and Snape just glared at him, while Sirius growled at Severus.

If Looks could kill, James thought as he saw Snape glaring at him.

"I am starting my fifth year, my patronus is Prongs," Sirius's and Harry's head snapped to James and he grinned.

"Prongs," _Fred _questioned him.

"Oh! It's same as dad, stag. Prongs was my grandfather James Potter, the first," James said and _Fred _and George looked at Harry.

"You are a Marauder's son," they yelled out in surprise and amaze.

"Oh!" Harry replied, "Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony," He diverted their attention to Sirius and Remus, who grinned remembering their nicknames.

"You are the founder of Marauder's map," George commented in amazement.

"You have got it," Sirius yelled.

"I have it," Harry and James said simultaneously, and both turned to each other and smiled.

"I am Quidditch caption and a chaser unlike Dad," James continued and then stooped. "Oh, Yeah, I am a New Marauder. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James winked at others and bowed his head.

"Wicked,"_ Fred_ and George said together.

"Now, it's Alex's turn," With this everyone looked for the said Alex who cleared his throat.

"My name is Alexander Mattrick Feather, I am muggle born and was born on 22nd November 2000. I have a younger sister and am best friends with James, Fred and Frank. I am Gryffindor Keeper and a New Marauder. I am Fetch or you could say Padfoot. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Alex introduced himself and smiled when he saw Sirius looking at him smiling.

Harry frowned at the boy who had same nickname as his godfather. Alex had dark brown hair with sea green eyes and dimples graced his cheeks when he smiled.

"Alexander Mattrick," Mad-eye asked surprised by the name or maybe by the amusement.

"I know, Mum loves old names. Wait till you hear Evie's," Alex said amused by this and he heard his sister growling at him.

"You are practically Potter, mum loves you," James said grinning at him, "Alex, take care of James here. You are the sensible one," James mimicked her mother's voice and others laughed.

"Is it too much for you to behave for five minutes?" Victorie glared at him.

"Probably." The oldest Potter replied."I blame my genes."

"Who's your mum?" Ron questioned and James grinned.

"Yeah, who's your mother?" repeated the twins, their grins stretching across their faces.

"On that topic, my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter." James grinned evilly and looked at his Uncle Ron, trying to see his reaction.

Ron choked on air as he stared with glazed eyes at his blushing little sister and best friend, who was red too.

Ginny, who had watched the introductions and with amazement, and after James's outburst, she was shocked that her childhood dream came true. Harry's mind, instead of racing, had gone strangely blank as though his system had been overloaded by one too many shocks.

Harry looked at the Weasley brothers, who were glaring at him and flinched back.

"Oh," James seemed delighted at the chaos he had caused. "oops. I guess now would be a bad time to mention that Uncle Ron marries MMPH-" Al quickly placed a hand over his brother's mouth in disbelief.

"Seriously," Al asked and then when he saw Sirius and James both trying to comment about their name, he quickly said, "Frank, you next."

"Okay then, My name is Frank Ernie Longbottom," Frank started but Hermione cut him off.

"Longbottom," Harry and Ron asked together.

"Ernie, Ernie Macmillan," she asked and Frank nodded.

"He's mum's best friend," Frank said, "My parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott."

"They are Herbology partners," Ginny commented, happy that her friend was happily married.

"Oh! Never expected Neville getting cosy in Herbology," Ron said and laughed.

"No, it was not that," Frank started, "Their friendship evolved in DA."

James smirked," Professor said she was a comfort to him during the seventh year."

"Well, Frank, your mum is big comfort to us, whenever we need butterbeers," Fred said grinning at Frank, who scowled.

"Professor?" _Fred_ and George asked.

"Oh! Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology after Professor Sprout retired. Hannah is the owner of Leaky Cauldron, she took over Tom. They live above the pub in flat." Alex explained.

"That's so cool," Fred and James exclaimed.

"I live their too." Frank said but others ignored him "I was born on 13 December 2000. I am a Gryffindor prefect,"

"Nerd of the group," James quipped but Frank looked amused.

"I don't play Quidditch but I love to watch it. You would if your three best friend played the game." Frank whispered the last part and that cracked everyone.

"My patronus is bald eagle, I am Sky. I am a New Marauder. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Frank said, "Oh! I am dating Roxy," Frank winked at Roxanna, who grinned at him. Fred groaned.

"Not good, mate," Fred said.

"I am Fred George Weasley, son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson" Fred started.

"You named your son after me," _Fred_ asked George who looked as clueless as his twin.

"It was a part of bet, you lost and named me after him," Fred said trying to not tell the truth and felt sad that his father lost a brother, who was so closed to him.

"I have a younger sister," Roxy cut him off.

"I am just three minutes younger than you," Roxanna scowled at him.

"Twin sister," Fred pointed to Roxy, "I am Gryffindor beater. My patronus is Hyena, I am Spot and a New Marauder. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

_Fred _and George were very happy to hear about Fred and loved that he was the part of troublemaker. Professor McGonagall was thinking of the chaos, this New Marauders would spread in the future.

"Now me," Roxy said.

"My name is Roxanna Angelina Weasley, but call me Roxy. We were born on 15 February 2001. I am Gryffindor beater too. I am dating Frank here," Roxy said and _Fred_ and George glared at him.

"You are dating my daughter," George hissed and Frank gulped and shook his head.

"I am," Frank replied confidently.

"Believe me when I say, she could have done worse," Fred commented and Roxy snapped at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Oh dear cousin of mine, you could be dating the Mclaggen douche," Roxy shivered in disgust on hearing James's words and nodded.

"Did we forget someone?" Fred asked Jame,s who grinned innocently and shook his head.

"Nah, we are all done. Now, time for fourth-ies now," James replied.

"Me, you prats," Molly huffed and glowered at them.

"Oh, Molls, how can we forget you? The voice of reason," Fred said clutching his heart, as if hurt by her accusation.

"The pain in the..."

"Complete the sentence and I would wash your mouth with shoe brush," Molly threatened and James and Fred just stared at her with smiles.

"Urgh.." and then said, "I am Molly Audrey Weasley, daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey Wall."

"Percy?" Mrs Weasley asked in croaked voice. Her son, Percy had abandoned them and she was happy that he named his daughter after him.

"He came back during the final battle, and made up with everyone." she shut off, remembering what happened when he came back. No one seemed to notice her hesitation.

"I am a Gryffindor Prefect and have a younger sister too."

Mrs Weasley was happy that her son came back and realized his fault.

"Um Can I have something to eat?" Fred asked. His stomach grumbled due to hunger.

"Right, of course," Mrs Weasley stood up and waved her wand and Pots started on the stove. She was happy to make food for her grandchildren.

Grandchildren.

She was happy that her sons and daughter survived the war.

James turned to Scorpius and yelled, "Malfoy!" gaining everyone's attention back to him."It's your turn."

Scorpius gulped watching the Weasley and Order members, who hated the Malfoy family in this time line.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/n: Well, The elder new generation have introduced themselves.**

**Scorpius in the spotlight. Oops!**

**Well, let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**

**See Ya!xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's not talk about my paren

**A/n: Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**All characters belong to J K Rowlings.**

**Fred is for Fred Weasley I, while Fred is for Fred George Weasley II.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Let's stop talking about my parents.**

Scorpius gulped, when he saw that all attention was on him.

He was not a coward. He was sorted into Slytherin, even though the sorting hat had wanted to sort him into Gryffindor. But he wanted to be in Slytherin, in the house where his father had been.

He cleared his throat and looked at Al, who was more amused seeing him, nervous, "Hello, My name is..." but he was cut off.

"Seriously, Jamie, and here, I thought you would at least remember me," Dominique said, narrowing her eyes at James.

"Dom..." James looked confused but the realization struck him and he started trying to apologize.

"No, James Sirius," James winced when she said his full name."You forgot my birthday."

Dominique huffed and James sulked.

"My name is Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, I was born on 19 September 2001." She said glaring at James, who was trying hard to melt into the ground.

"I am second daughter of Bill and Fleur Wealsey. I am a Ravenclaw, and am a beater," Dom told everyone and Bill grinned, knowing that at least one of his children played the game. "I am four inches taller than my elder sister," a huge grin crossed her face, "Don't ask about Louis, he grows like a Dinosaur. My best friends are Alice, Rose and Evie,"

"Ouch, and here I thought, we were friends Dom," Al said clutching his heart and then a small grin crossed his face, "I see you have removed James from the category."

"Well, I guess those who don't remember my birthday are not included in my list," She told him, mocking James, who was really sorry that he forgot her, "That's it."

Dominique now looked at Scorpius, as now it was turn and he just shook his head and continued.

"I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Scorpius waited a little and looked at others, who were very amused by his name but he smiled, when no one laughed out loud. They just chuckled, "Well, my name's better that Al at least. " Al just scowled at him."I am a Slytherin," everyone stared at him as no one was surprised by this fact, "My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

"Greengrass. Daphne's sister," Hermione asked, looking very much confused and Scorpius nodded.

"I know Astoria, she's friend with Demelza, a year younger than me. Demelza told me that she was nothing Slytherin-like. I wouldn't have believed her, if I didn't meet her on my own. She's cool," Ginny told everyone and gave Scorpius a small smile. Scorpius was happy that Ginny Potter, who cared for him like a son, believed him to be good even when she was just 14.

"I was born on 16 November 2001, I am best friend with Al and Evie. My family redeemed before the war ended," Scorpius told everyone and some order members and Ron and Harry also, while some wore an astonished face.

"Only my grandfather was sent to prison and he died when I was small," he shrugged," I am not big fan of Lucius. He was a coward, who couldn't stand for his family and for right and wrong but I respect him a little, as he cared for my dad a bit, even in his freaky way."

"It's just four of us as Mum wasn't able to get pregnant again."

"Wow, now I understood why you were alone because I don't think they did less," he waggled his eyebrows, "as they were always at it." James said to Scorpius, who just glared.

"His parents went for what," Fred asked Scorpius, "thirtieth Honeymoon?" and then both snickered.

"Oh Please, you are just jealous." Evie snapped at James.

"Why I would be jealous, Evangeline," James asked sweetly to her, who glared at him and looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Because your parents don't give you that much freedom, they can't go out much as you dad work all the time," Evie hissed at him and James just scoffed.

"Yeah, I had heard Aunt Ginny said that Astoria is so lucky. Mom totally agreed with her," Rose told others.

"Please, mom's good with Dad's schedule and don't say anything about your parents. Sometime I wonder who's worse: Your parents or his," James said and Rose scowled.

"I totally agree," Hugo said and Shut down when he saw her elder sister glaring at him.

"Wow, I never thought Malfoy could be so romantic," George commented and everyone nodded.

"You don't know it. He's totally whipped. Well, not his fault, your mum's quite good. Sometimes I wonder..." James started to say but Scorpius cut him off with a glare, "Let's stop talking about my parents."

"I want to become an Auror after I graduate. That's it." Scorpius finished.

"A Malfoy, an Auror," Ron scoffed and Scorpius knew Ron Weasley, would be the one of few who wouldn't support him.

"Actually it was dad who said that he would be good and you agreed reluctantly," Al said to Ron, who looked at him confused.

"Why would my words matter?" Harry asked and all the young children grinned.

"Oh, didn't we tell you. You are the Head Auror and Uncle Ron is your partner in crime," Al told them and everyone gapped at him.

"Blimey, Harry, Head Auror," Sirius said and then grinned at him, who smiled as Harry was considering to be one after he learnt about Moody and Tonks.

"Uncle Harry's the head and Dad makes the strategy and plans." Rose told everyone and Ron grinned but then sobered up, when he was that that girl called him Dad.

"Uncle Ron's really good and he's master of chess. Dad never willingly goes for a game." James said smirking at his father, who just shook his head.

"Dad worked in Jo... " Hugo started but he was cut off, when Lily put her hand on his mouth and stopped him for talking about joke shop.

Lily was sure they would ask why Ron worked in Joke shop and they wouldn't be able to tell that Uncle Ron helped Uncle George, after the war.

"Rose, you go now." Lily said to Rose who nodded.

"I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley," Rose started.

"NO!" Tonks yelled horrified.

Rose was highly amused by her reaction and she knew why that was.

"How could they name you that. I am very happy that someone named you after me but Nymphadora. What wrong did you do?" Tonks asked Rose, who nodded.

"I ask this myself. But hey, my name's better then these three," Rose said pointing at Scorpius, Al and Evie, who just scowled.

"I have a younger brother Hugo here," she pointed to Hugo who grinned at her. "Mum named us," she said and then said, "Oh! My parents are Ronald Weasley and..." but James cut him off.

"I bet five galleons he can't guess whom he married," James said and Fred grinned.

"Another five from me," and shook his hand.

"James!" Rose yelled at him and he just shrugged.

"It's not me who said that Uncle Ron is oblivious one and emotionless. What was the comment," James asked Fred, teasingly.

"Ronald, you have emotional range of teaspoon," Fred mimicked Hermione's bossy tone and others just laughed.

"God, I love their fighting, they are very amusing. Dad said they were always like that, but they got worse after the war, because after the fight they would make up and start making out..." Rose smacked James on his head who yelled "Ow!"

Everyone had realized that children were talking about Hermione. Hermione was happy and quite embarrassed by the fact and looked at Ron, who looked clueless. She sighed.

Harry was grinning, he never realized that his two best friend liked each other but now he thought about it, it all made sense. He was happy for them and realized that he never lost them.

"See, he doesn't realize it," James said pointing at the confused face of Ron.

"Just tell me," Ron snapped at him.

"Yeah, tell him." _Fred_ said and George grinned.

"Just don't give him,"

"A heart attack,"

"As he bagged,"

"the smartest witch of the Hogwarts,"

"how he did that,"

"we would never know,"

"Okay, what?" Ron asked more confused by his brothers ranting.

Everyone laughed, even Hermione, who was blushing understanding that she married Ron, the boy she had crush since she was in second year.

"They mean Hermione, mate," Harry told Ron, whose head snapped to Hermione, who was blushing when she saw him staring at her and his ears turned red.

"Um..." Ron didn't know what to say. He was happy that he married Hermione, whom he liked a lot. It took him time to come to this realization, but when he saw her in the arms of Victor Krum, in the Yule ball, he knew that she was more than friend for him.

"Forget it. I was born on 2 January 2002, I am in Gryffindor and play chaser. I am close to Al than my other cousins and my best friend are Evie, Dom and Alice. My favourite subject is potions and I want to become a Potioneer when I graduate"

Rose finished her introduction and Hermione and Ron were both beaming. Hermione was happy to see that her daughter was intelligent and confident, while Ron was happy that she played Quidditch.

"Now, it's my turn," Al said and looked around looking for the people, whom he was named after. He saw Professor Dumbledore looking at him with twinkling eyes, while Professor Snape staring at him with curiosity but it was more like glare and he knew why that was.

"My name is Al, Albus Potter. I was born on..." Al started, but as always was cut by his elder brother.

"Now, Now, Albus, Why don't you tell everyone your full name?"

"Everyone would be so happy to hear it," Fred completed; both smirking at Al who narrowed his eyes at them.

"I don't think it's necessary," Al said.

"Oh, I want to see this too," Dom said looking innocently at him.

"C'mon. Al, be a man," Scorpius said grinning.

"Mate..." Al warned but others started chanting, "C'mon, Al!"

"Just say it, yours better than mine." Evie told him.

"Fine, My name is Albus Severus Potter," Al completed and he heard the shouting "WHAT!"

Every Order member was shocked to hear the name of young Potter boy, and they were so confused and totally amazed to see that Harry Potter, who hated Snape, named his son after him.

Harry was the one who was most confused. He didn't know, what led him to name his son after his Potion master and knew there must be a very big reason behind it.

"Blimey, mate, you named him after Snape," Ron exclaimed.

"Professor Snape, Mr Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said and Ron apologized. Dumbledore was smiling knowing, he knew that if this had actually happened it meant the struggle of the potion master was credited.

Severus Snape was shocked to hear that Potter had named his son after him. It meant that he knew what he had done and he also knew his love for Lily. He looked at the boy, who was named after him and could see, he had the same eyes as his Lily and where he was angry, he was pleased to know that.

Al looked at Professor Snape, whose eyes were filled with so much emotions and he could see the battle behind those eyes but there was the contentment in them too.

"I was born on 13 March 2002, and I am proud to say, I am a Slytherin," his words were met with the same reaction as the last one.

"Potter in Slytherin, No way," Twins echoed together. Everyone was looking at Al, like he was an alien and had just used the cruciatus curse on the boy who lived. Dumbledore looked amused by the knowledge.

"Proud to be Slytherin," Ron spat at him and Al scowled.

"Slytherin is changed now." Al said glaring at others. "I like it. It's different than Gryffindor and it feels good to be different than others. At least, I don't hear my family fighting in the common room," Al said grinning.

"I agree with you, cuz," Dom said and they both high-fived.

"I play chaser and would become a prefect, if you could just remove this perfect little Malfoy from the house," Al teased Scorpius, who shoved him lightly.

"Scorpius is my best mate and I handle Evie, here," Al teased Evie, who just poked her tongue at him.

"Rose is my favourite cousin,"

"Oi" every other Weasley said.

"Teddy is my best brother and Lily is my favourite sister,"

"I am your only sister," Lily said.

"What about me?" James pouted.

"What about you?" Al asked acting confused.

"I am your brother." James stated.

"Who told you that. Mum never told you, she picked you up from trash," Al told him sympathetically.

Teddy quipped, "She did. I was there when you were brought home."

"She did not," James snapped.

"Oh, she did. Sorry, James but you are not a Potter by blood." Al faked crying and wiped his fake tears, while others just laughed at James's puppy pouting.

"Mum loves me more than you," James told Al, who snorted.

"Yeah, ten howler to none," Al pointed to James then him "She loves you so much," Al said sarcastically.

"You just hate me," James said. "That I do,"

"I wonder why Harry thought that the house would blow when you would share a room," Evie snarled at them.

"Hold your Hippogriff, Evangeline," James teased.

"Don't," Evie warned.

"C'mon, it's such a beautiful name," James winked at her and everyone started chanting.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, YOU ARROGANT, FOOL, JERK, TWIT, INSOLENT, ARSE, ASSHOLE,"

"Wow, I am having déjà vu," Sirius exclaimed and Remus laughed.

"Evie, I can't hear a thing," Al said jerking his ears, while others had their hands on ears.

Evie huffed and just glared at him.

"Don't," Teddy warned James, when he saw him retorting back.

"Ali, it's your turn," Al said to Alice who blushed.

"Ali!" Scorpius and Evie teased together, later ignoring James wholly.

"Shut up!"

Alice blushed, when she saw everyone looking at her and started shyly, "I am Alice Ginny Longbottom, I was born on 6 June 2002,"

"Neville named you after me," Ginny smiled. She wondered how the guy whom she went Yule ball with, became so good friend.

"Well, you became best friend in your sixth year," Rose said and the new comers shuddered, remembering what the circumstances were at that time.

"What?"

"Later," Teddy said and told Alice to continue.

"I am Hufflepuff, and I love Herbology. That's it."

Everyone smiled watching the shy girl, who was so much like Neville they knew now.

"Now, it's time for the little kids," Al said.

"Right, tiny kids," Scorpius teased and Evie scowled.

"Prats,"

"You love us," Al and Scorpius sand together.

"It's my turn now and I am not a little kid," Evie snapped. "My name is Evie Feather,"

"I think everyone would love to know your full name," James said smirking at her.

"They won't," Evie glared at him.

"C'mon, Evie, your name isn't that bad," Al said and chuckled lightly.

"Right," Evie scowled.

"Ms Feather, I insist," Dumbledore told her and Evie sighed.

"My name is Evangeline Nightingale Feather," She said and waited till everyone started chuckling.

She knew her name was bad and her middle name clashed badly with her last name.

"I was born on 28 August 2002,"

"Ooh, too close," Twins said together.

"Three days more and another year free without you," James said shaking his head.

"A contraception charm and life without you," Evie snapped back.

"Please you love me," James winked at her.

"I would die before that," Evie gagged and others just laughed.

"Are they always like this?" Sirius asked watching both fighting.

"They are worse, it usually stops when teacher comes or mum," Al said chuckling.

"Evangeline," Sirius called and she snarled "Don't use my full name, Evie,"

Sirius raised his hands "Evie, continue please,"

"I am Hufflepuff,"

"No way!" Sirius said.

"I know, the sorting hate was out of his mind that day. Hufflepuff, she is a Slytherin in disguise." James taunted her.

"And you are scumbag, but hey, there isn't a house for that. Maybe after seeing you there would be another house," Evie hissed back.

"Neither is Bitch block," James snapped back.

"Shut up," other yelled.

"Where was I, I am Hufflepuff and roomies with Alice. My best friends are Al, Scorpius, Rose, Alice, Dom,"

"We don't need a list," James said in bored tone.

"I know you can't read, that's why I am telling. Alex's my big brother." She said. "Oh, I hate James Potter."

Others were amused and some were shocked to see the fighting between the both of them.

"Don't make me hex you," Evie warned, when James was mimicking her voice.

"She does best Bat bogey hex." Al told others, who were watching the girl whom they had seen yelling at James before.

"Learned from best," Evie smirked.

Twins turned to Ginny, "No way!"

"Mum's best spell. Even Dad's afraid of it," Al said and Twins shuddered remembering their little sister's hex.

"Hugo, your turn."

* * *

**A/n: Well, The middle new generation have introduced now.**

**The next chapter will be about what happened and Order member introducing themselves.**

**Well, let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**

**See Ya!xx**


	5. Chapter 5: The reason of it all

**A/n: Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**A big thanks and kisses to all who reviewed, I love you guys.**

**Keep them coming.**

**All characters belong to J K Rowlings.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The reason of this all.**

"I think. I'll pass," Hugo said shrugging.

"Hugh, you can't just pass. Introduce yourself." Lily hissed and Hugo flinched and then nodded fearfully.

"That girl's dangerous," Lorcan commented, whistling loudly.

"I heard that," Lily smacked him on his head and he yelled an 'Ow' and rubbed his head.

"Hugo Weasley, son of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I was born on 16 October 2004. I am in Gryffindor. Done."

"Smallest speech," Ron commented looking at his son who looked like he had better things to do. Hermione was astonished to see how much Hugo looked like Ron and how he had a great relationship with his cousins.

"Puberty just hit him," James told others and laughed.

"My turn," Lorcan said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"You mean my turn," Lysander said shaking his head, giving his twin brother his 'I am elder' smirk.

"You're just five minutes elder than me," Lorcan huffed and Lysander just shrugged.

"I am Lysander Newt Scamander."

"Newt Scamander. He wrote our first year book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_," Hermione asked him and told others the fact in awe.

"That he did," Lorcan said. "He's our great grandfather. We've got cool family."

"Uh huh," Others mumbled.

"My parents are Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood." Lorcan said cutting his brother off.

"Loony Lovegood," Ron blurted out and flinched when everyone glared at him.

"Your Luna's son," Ginny said and now, she observed they looked like her.

"Yup."

"Dad's a magi-zoologist and a good one. They met in Paris. Mum worked with Dad on the research and they fell in love. We're in Ravenclaw and I am smarter than him because he's surrounded by Wrackspurts," Lysander said with a dreamy look and Hermione asked "What?"

"Those are invisible creature which floats into a person's ears, making his/her brain go fuzzy." Lysander told others. He was more like Luna than Lorcan but he didn't fantasize soem unbelievable creatures.

"There's nothing thing like that." Hermione snapped and Harry and Ron shared a look. They knew Hermione didn't believe in thing until she had proof.

"But in our time, they do," Lorcan said. "Mum found them and they are real. You can locate a person under invisibility cloak due to them as Wrackspurts attack invisible thing very easily."

"Wicked," The Weasley Twins chimed together.

"I am Lorcan Neville Scamander, Ravenclaw. Twenty detention in two years, Good record." He grinned and winked at others, Lily smacked him again.

"I am a common punch bag for Lily Potter as she thinks that I am made of steel or something," Lorcan glared at Lily, who replied giving hi her most innocent look, "I didn't know that it hurts. Oops,"

"Redhead psycho,"

"Blonde idiot,"

"At least my hairs are not that red,"

"Mine's not like..." Lily trailed off without a comeback.

"I win," Lorcan teased.

"I am Lily Luna Potter. I am youngest Potter and am in Gryffindor. Teddy is my favourite brother," Lily winked at Teddy who laughed.

"Oi" Al and James said together.

"He taught me hexes. You both didn't," she glared at them.

"Because you would practice them on us. I am happy that you don't know the mum's special Bat Bogey hex," James replied and Al nodded,

"Evie promised to teach me,"

"NO!" Al and James both glared at Evie who just grinned.

"Evie is like my favourite sister. She's almost a Potter," Lily commented.

"Nah, she's a Malfoy." James teased.

"What?" Others asked them.

"Yeah, she's got Dad wrapped around her finger and Mum totally loved her." Scorpius told others.

"There was this one time, they went Italy and they got me and Scorpius, leather jacket but they bought almost whole city for sweet Evie here," Al said and Evie glared at both of them.

"So what I love them too," Evie huffed.

"Imagine she married Scorpius here," Fred commented.

"Ew!" Evie and Scorpius spat out in disgust.

"Scorpius like my brother," "Feeling's mutual,"

"Moreover if Scorpius gets his way, his children will be Re..." Evie was cut off by Scorpius, who put his hand on her mouth to stop her from completing her sentence.

"Don't finish it," Evie nodded when Scorpius warned her.

"What?" Everyone asked both of them.

"Nothing,"

"My turn, I am Louis Charlie Weasley. I am in Gryffindor and brother fo Victorie and Dominique. I am family's favourite that's why my name is better than them." Louise said chuckling.

"Hey!" Dom and Vic yelled.

"I am Lucy Hermione Weasley and believe me, I am not anything like her. I am in Gryffindor and the sorting hat almost sorted me to Ravenclaw but I declined. I am the rebel one in the family and Dad almost hates it but hey, I am his daughter. I love pranks and food," Lucy said and sighed when she said the last comment.

"Sometimes, I wonder you're Uncle Ron's daughter." James asked her.

"Well, he loves me more than Hugo," Lucy said.

"He doesn't," Hugo huffed.

"He does, as I was the one who actually had the courage to kick Mrs Norris while you didn't," Lucy teased him.

"No way!" Twins looked at her niece, the daughter of their uptight brother and was astonished that she was such a big rebel.

"I just don't like cats," Hugo shuddered.

"More like you're afraid of them," Lily teased him.

"and he is supposed to be like Uncle Ron," James said.

"I am my own person, thank you very much," Hugo hissed. Hermione smiled realizing how big her children are and then saddened when realized maybe their hero status was affecting their children's life.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Since, you have introduced yourself, I think the order member should too. Let me start," He said and started.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,"

"Dumbledore's Army" The young generation shouted.

"What?" The people from past asked.

"It's a defence group that Aunt Mione created in their fifth year and Dad was the leader," James said.

"Mum thought of the name. Brilliant if you ask me. She, Uncle Nev and Luna leaded it you seventh year," Lily completed.

"Defence group but why?" Harry asked.

"Because you had new DADA teacher, pink To..." James started but was cut off to shut him up.

"Oh!" Dumbledore mumbled in realization.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Not now, later. The books," Evie said and the young generation nodded.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Head Boy, Prefect," Molly said.

"Don't forget the Order of Merlin, First Class," Roxy cut her off.

"The most powerful wizard of his time, famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel." Rose rambled on.

"We know you have read the book Rosie, don't bore us," Rose huffed and glared at James.

"Looks like you know me," Dumbleodre chuckled.

"I am Alastor Moody," Moody introduced himself haughtily.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Everyone yelled and Order member laughed out loud.

"Ex Head Auror," Scorpius said.

"I admire you," Al told him.

"Al, you lurrrveee him," James teased.

"Shut up," Al snapped at his brother.

"You're my idol and I want to become an Auror like you," Al told him and Moody nodded, a little pleased with the young Potter.

"What about you Scorpius?" Fred asked.

"I am cool with being clam and contained," Scorpius replied and shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Moody asked while others just smirked.

"Nothing," Scorpius shrugged and Moody glared at him.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt," Kingsley started but he was cut off.

"Min..." Fred started.

"A Senior Auror," Roxy cut her brother off.

A great leader, you are," James told him and Kingsley smiled.

"Minerva McGonaggal,"

"Minnie!" Fred and James said and the said person glared at them.

"Severus Snape," Snape glared at others, looking like that he would hex anyone who said something about him.

"Snivellus," James mumbled lowly but everyone heard him and Siruis laughed.

"I am Remus Lupin," Remus laughed on hearing the result.

"MOONY,"

"I guess you know me," Remus just grinned and nodded.

"Pff, know. You were the best professor of DADA. Aunt Hermione never told us like hundreds times." James snorted.

"I thought she had a crush on him," Fred commented.

"Oh, please, she didn't," Rose denied.

"Yeah, you are right. That was Victor Krum," James said and winked at Rose. Hermione blushed while Ron reddened.

"JAMES!" Everyone yield at him.

"I am Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks grinned, wanting to hear their reaction about her.

"Oh, umbrella is still on the floor," James teased her who just replied.

"Smart ass,"

"Love you too," James made kissing voice and grinned.

"I am Sirius Black," Sirius laughed as he knew the reaction would be totally unthinkable.

"Bow wow," New Marauders barked except Alex.

"Alex, he is scarier than you," James said to Alex.

"Yeah, you aren't cool like grim," Fred teased him.

"I am okay with being less scary Padfoot," Alex commented and shrugged.

"He's a poodle, James," Fred said.

"You're a cow," Alex smirked.

"You wound me, Alex," Fred clutched his head and faked being hurt.

"We are Arthur and Molly Weasley," Mr and Mrs Wealsy introduced themselves.

"Grandpa, Nana!" They both smiled.

"I am _Fred_,"

"I am George,"

"It's not funny anymore," Roxy told her father and her deceived uncle. She knew they always tricked others by introducing each other wrongly.

"Hermione Granger,"

"Soon to be Weasley," Fred said.

"Ron Weasley,"

"Won Won," James said in high pitched girly voice.

"James!" Rose glared at him.

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Soon to be Potter," Ginny blushed and looked away.

"What's with Potter and redhead," Sirius commented and shook his head in amusement.

"I thought that too but now it's changed. Al likes..." Evie started but Al shut her off.

"Evie, don't be a blabber mouth," Al hissed.

"Who?" Others asked.

"No one," The children from future smirked knowing on whom Al had a big crush.

"Uh huh,"

"Mr Lupin, I wanted to ask, what happened? How you got here," Dumbledore turned to Teddy who nodded.

Teddy told them about what happened and everyone was confused.

"Time turners don't do that," Hermione commented thinking hard.

"You say you blew sand," Dumbledore asked.

"It was dirt," James said.

"Mr Potter, I think it was the sand of time turner that did that," Dumbledore told James whose eyes widened.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"Time turner works due to the sand. The sand is charmed. It is responsible for travelling in time. The turner in locket selects the hours but the said locket was broken and sand can do that." Dumbledore explained.

"But why this time?" Rose asked.

"If any one of you was thinking of this time then it's possible," Dumbledore said.

"Oh!"

"What?" Everybody turned to the youngest generation.

"We were betting on who was scarier?" Hugo stuttered out.

"Aunt Mione in sixth year," Louis said.

"Or dad in fifth year," Lily told others.

"Looks like Harry won," Sirius said and smirked.

"How did we win?" Harry questioned and everyone fell silent.

"Oh, Dad you killed Voldermort. He made seven Ho..." James started.

"Seven," Dumbledore cut him off.

"Merlin's beard," Everyone was shocked to see Dumbledore cursing.

"Yours nice too," Fred commented and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy and he just shrugged.

"You can know what happened," Evie said and everyone turned to her.

"What, I have these books," Evie snapped and the traveller realized about books. Evie pulled out books from her bag and placed them on the dining table.

"Sorcerer's stone," Ginny said and looked at the Golden trio, who looked at one another.

"First year," James said and everyone nodded.

"This one is Order of Phoenix," Sirius picked the said book.

"It's about this time," Kingsley said and Teddy nodded. "It is,"

"Who's half blood prince?" Remus asked and Severus head snapped to him and he glared at the said book.

"What's Deathly Hallows?" Harry aksed looking at the last book. Dumble paled at the question and gulped.

"Hallows, you say," Remus searched through his mind about where he heard that word.

"Let's read them," Sirius said looking excited.

"Starting with this one, Harry Potter and The Philosopher's stone." Evie picked up the first book.

* * *

**Now, we are going to start reading the books. Can't wait to start it :)**

**Well, let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**

**See Ya!xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Hex them if you want

**A/n: ****All characters belong to J K Rowlings.**

**Here is another chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people who have put me on alert and favorites, it means a lot, please leave a review too!**

**_Fred_ is for Fred Weasley I, while Fred is for Fred George Weasley II.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hex them if you want.**

"Let's get settled everyone. This ride will be long and slightly uncomfortable," James mimicked the voice that made announcements in the Hogwarts train.

"Yeah, just don't hex Dumbledore," Fred added

"Hex Dursleys all you want. They need a little this time." James grinned and high-fived Alex.

"If it's all right with you guys, can we start now?" Rose asked irritatingly.

"Now now, Rosie, you think -" James started and everyone groaned.

"So highly of us-" Fred continued.

"That you want our-" Alex joined them.

"Permission-" Frank said.

"To continue-" James and Fred said together.

"How brilliant-" Alex and Frank said.

All four of them together "Is that." It was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Ignore them, we do." Others nodded.

"Or hex them, if you want." Evie told others grinning.

"Who wants to start?" Rose asked.

"Let me. This is my book so I get to start." Evie grinned and opened the book.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

"Yeah, that's what people call Dad sometimes," said Lily.

"They just add twice now," Al added.

"NO WAY!" Twins shouted.

"Oh! He did," James grinned at them.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He means Harry survived another killing curse in future," Ginny said shaking her head at her brother's obliviousness.

"Blimey, how you did that? When that happened?" Ron asked surprised.

"It's in book, Dad. We will read it." Rose grinned at the surprised face of her father when she called him Dad. Ron gulped when heard Rose call him Dad. He was going to be a father.

Merlin!

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal,**

The time travellers snorted and Harry grinned.

"Oh! Very normal," James said sarcastically.

**thank you very much.**

"You're Welcome!" the children chorused together and snickered.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Blimey, they sound wonderful," Ron commented, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Wow, we never thought you had it in you, Ronniekins," George said, his eyes wide like saucers.

"We're so proud of you," _Fred _and George wiped their fake tears and others just grinned at Twins behaviour.

"This way, we will never be able to complete even the first book," Mrs Weasley snapped at them.

"Mum," Twins groaned.

"Nana, we need to make this experience interesting!" James whined looking at his grandmother with a pout.

"It will be difficult to listen to Uncle Harry's boring life silently." said Fred with another pout. Mrs Weasley sighed and nodded.

"They are brilliant," Twins smirked.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle tool used to make small holes in various materials," Hermione answered.

"Brilliant. I need to get one," Mr Weasley exclaimed. Everyone laughed at his excitement.

"ARTHUR!" Mrs Weasley yelled and Mr Weasley smiled sheepishly.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"He looks the same even now," James told everyone.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,**

"Oh! She looks even more beautiful now," Al commented and Harry snorted. Al grinned at his Dad, who gave him a small smile.

**which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Some things never change," Snape said and everyone looked at him, and he glared at everyone. Sirius whistled seeing the silence spread out to lighten the mood.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

"Who names their son Dudley?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Oh! Aunt Petunia does," Harry said and laughed.

**and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry snorted again. "No finer boy anywhere."

"I find that hard to believe." said Sirius.

"He's nice you know," Lily mumbled and Harry's head snapped to her.

"What?" he almost yelled and Lily flinched back at her father's high tone. Harry felt bad for shouting at his daughter and looked down in shame, when he saw his son glaring at him.

"Uncle Dudley changed. He's nice now," Al told him. It was hard for Harry to believe that his cousin actually changed.

"He's funny too." James commented.

"That's unbelievable." Harry was shocked and a little amazed by the information.

"Let's just think of them as different. He's changed but he was prat once too," Lily advised and others nodded.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted,**

"That they did," Harry scowled.

**but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"What secret? I wanna know!" Sirius yelled and they all rolled their eyes.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What?" There were cries of outrage from everyone.

"I wonder what their boggart would look like," said _Fred._

"The Potter's are fine thank you very much!" shouted James, "I can't believe I'm related to these people. They never change." Al, Lily and Harry nodded.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"They are nothing alike," Snape commented.

**but they hadn't met for several years;**

"That's bad. I don't think I could go years without talking to my sister," said Molly.

"Love you too, Molls." Lucy blew a flying kiss towards her.

"Molls loosening a little bit." James grinned.

"Shut up, James."

**in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"That's horrible!" Mrs Weasley growled.

"I know. But hey, sometimes I pretend I don't have a sister too," smirked James and Lily glared at him. His eyes widened when he saw her wand out and then apologized profusely.

"Aggravating your little sister is NOT a good idea, mate," Alex said while looking at his own little sister, Evie who just grinned innocently.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"HE WAS NOT," Sirius yelled and Remus and Harry just growled.

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Is that even a real word?" asked James.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Evie, continue."

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"They would say 'we thought ugliness was in genes, Perhaps not'," James mimicked in high girly voice and everyone laughed.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him.**

"Don't worry. You will soon," Al said.

**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"It would do Dudley good to be around Harry!" Ginny snapped and then blushed when Harry looked at her.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want 'poor little Dudley' to become nice." said _Fred_.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

"It already started on - BOY Who Lived," James said.

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"What type of things?"Ginny asked.

"This ought to be good. I bet it's got to be something to do with wizards!" Ron remarked.

"and witches," added Hermione staring at Ron in awe. Everyone looked at Ron as if he had grown another head.

"What!"

"You talk sense," Twins said in astonishment.

"Thanks for your confidence in me," Ron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Boring tie?" Remus frowned.

"Why would someone buy a boring tie?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Uncle Vernon does." Harry shrugged.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily**

"She does that even now," James said and everyone laughed.

**as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Isn't he the angel," Ginny commented and Harry snorted. He looked at the girl who was his best mate's little sister and noticed that he liked her snappy comments. She was funny, and he enjoyed being with her. He shook his head. What the hell?

"Spoiled brat," Twin yelled.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"That's odd." Kingsley said for the first time.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek,**

James and Fred made gagging voice.

**and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,**

"Good aim." Sirius snickered.

**because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Such a nice and well behaved child," Ron commented.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley**

Everyone burst out laughing at this one.

"God, seriously." Lily exclaimed.

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar**

"Now, he sees the light," James said.

**- a cat reading a map.**

"NO WAY!" Twins bellowed and Professor McGonagall groaned.

"I wonder who that is," James said with mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't' know. Who can this cat be?" Fred continued.

"Reading a map. Intelligent cat, if you ask me."

"Oh! I know the answer," Sirius said.

"MINNIE!" Everyone shouted and the said person glared at others.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen**

"Of course, he doesn't."

**- then he jerked his head around to look again.**

"Check your eyesight," Evie commented stopping her reading.

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Wow, that was quick," Harry said.

"That was brilliant, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore complimented her and she nodded.

**What could he have been thinking of?**

"Wow, he thinks," James commented in shock. Everyone laughed.

**It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Oh! Definitely."

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"Now, that's creepy." Lily said.

"It's a blink game. Who blinks first, gets 10 points," Lucy laughed and others chuckled.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror.**

"Someone has a crush," James said.

"It can be. He likes Aunt Petunia after all." Harry shrugged.

**It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"That was totally a giveaway." Fred said.

"You need to relax, Minnie," James advised.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Borrrring!"

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"I wonder, what's that?" Harry said.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about.**

"Wizards."

**People in cloaks.**

"The horror!" the Twins cried and faked a swooning fit.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes**

"Such a patient guy," Moody said.

**- the getups you saw on young people!**

"He admits he is old," James snorted.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Of which you know nothing." Al said.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

"Wow, can someone be weirder than him," Fred commented.

"Yeah! Tell him to look in the mirror," Roxy said.

**They were whispering excitedly together.**

"Wonder why that is?" Remus asked.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all;**

"There goes good day," James remarked.

**why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

The Weasley twins gasped dramatically. "Oh no!" They cried.

"Why is everyone being so careless?" cried Professor McGonagall, "First there was an owl, and now they aren't even wearing Muggle clothing!"

"Something good must have happened if they aren't being careful," Remus said.

**The nerve of him!**

"Can you believe it _Fred_?"George asked.

"I can't George! People nowadays!" _Fred_ exclaimed.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it.**

"Ignorance is bliss." James said.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Good God, man, think of something other than drills!" Sirius exclaimed.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor.**

"Maybe you should do some work instead of gazing outside," Rose said.

**If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"God! I hate these drills now," Ron said.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did;**

"That's weird." Kingsley said.

**they pointed and gazed open- mouthed**

"Nice!" Twins said.

**as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Why is that happening? Wizards are usually more careful about that," pondered Evie.

"Whoa, Evangeline talks sense. That's new," James teased.

"Don't call me that," Evie hissed.

"She sound like Nymphadora," Sirius said in amazement.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks yelled at him.

"Yup, same."

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Because they are muggles and oblivious," Roxy commented.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.**

"He wouldn't get an owl. He's a muggle." Scorpius said.

**He yelled at five different people.**

"Nice!" Twins said.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Pleasant," Tonks commented looking disgusted.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime,**

"Uh huh,"

**when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Wait, read that again," Harry requested.

Evie reread it.

"No way!" James said

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Fred, George, Ron, Harry, James, _Fred_ and Alex shouted.

Everyone burst out in laughter.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's.**

"Thanks for reminder." Roxy said.

**He eyed them angrily as he passed.**

"If looks could kill," Lily shook her head.

**He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

"The adjustable one," Sirius commented.

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin.**

"Collecting tin, for what?" Ron asked.

"He thought they were beggars," Hermione answered.

**It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

McGonagall gasped. Harry looked at her alarmed. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure this is when-when it happened," she said quietly.

"Oh, right." said Harry.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"God, I wish," Sirius said.

**Fear flooded him.**

"I wish he drowns in that," Harry said.

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Easily distracted," Ginny scoffed.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him,**

"Nice!"

**seized his telephone,**

"I remember it," Ron said.

"Of course you do. You damaged my eardrums," Harry teased.

"Fellytone," Hermione giggled. Ron just smiled at her.

**and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

Harry laughed. "Smartest thing he's ever said." Others joined him.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It is." James grinned.

"Rare in the Wizarding community," said Dumbledore speaking for the first time since they started the book.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

"Oh! Please," Rose groaned.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"Isn't he the nicest uncle," Harry said.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME?!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Harry only looked down now. Now he could see the giant problem with the books. He was having all of his secrets exposed. This wasn't fair.

Harry shrugged, "He rarely used it."

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Ew, Harvey. Harry is the best name," Ginny said and blushed when others looked at her.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley;**

"Wonder what would happen if he did?" James asked.

**she always got so upset at any mention of her sister.**

"Nice sister," Molly scoffed.

**He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"What's that supposed to mean," Snape growled at the book.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

He even looked surprised.

Harry went back to the book awkwardly.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

"Unusual," Hermione said.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

Everyone gasped.

"I didn't know he even knew that word," Harry said genuinely shocked.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"I'm amazed it didn't kill that poor guy," said Harry bemusedly.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak.**

"Now he sees," James said.

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.**

"Someone's in good mood," Rose said. Others chuckled.

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,**

"THAT GUY HAS SQUEAKY VOICE!" James yelled. Everyone stared at him as if he had gone nuts. "Thoughts of passerby."

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir,**

"Sir!" James said horrified. Everyone snorted at that.

**for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"So, it was that night," Remus sighed, his eyes filled with tears. Sirius was trying hard not to fall apart and sob out loud.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arms fit?" James cried trying to break the sad mood and it did put a small smile on everyone's face. James sighed when he realized that mood was better now. Ginny looked at her eldest and smiled knowing that he was smart even if he acted otherwise.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot.**

"Please, someone make it permanent," Fred begged.

**He had been hugged by a complete stranger.**

"The Horror!" Twins said in horrified voice.

**He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Who doesn't approve of imagination?" Teddy looked scandalized.

_Fred_ and George gaped at the book as if it were an unidentified specimen.

"Imagination can be a bad thing," _Fred _commented and everyone gaped at him.

"Many of us are good examples," _Fred,_ George, Marauder and New Marauders lifted one hand. Others just shook their head at them.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood**

"Nothing can now," Harry said.

**- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"Oh! You are still here," Remus asked. "Why were you all day there, Professor?"

"You will hear about it very soon." McGonagall said, eyes misting.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"That's first," Harry said.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

Everyone laughed.

"Like that's going to do anything!" muttered Sirius.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

At this, everyone laughed out louder this time.

"That's definitely Professor McGonagall," Ron mumbled.

"She gives us same look when we tell her that we didn't do anything," James said.

"I am sure my future self knows how truthful you are, Mr Potter," McGonagall replied.

**Was this normal cat behavior?**

"Yup, she does it all the time," Twins said together.

**Mr. Dursley wondered.**

"Hard to believe that," Victorie commented for first time.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"He's probably scared that's why." said Arthur making a quick glance at Molly. He knew she could be scary when she wanted too.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter**

"Nice topic of discussion," Dom said her voice full of sarcasm.

**and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Such a big word," Alex said horrified and everyone laughed.

"What a wonderful day!" Sirius said sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

"Yeah, we, wizards know how to celebrate the downfall of dark wizard's with style!" said James.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"If we are so careless, muggles are bound to notice something," Mad-Eye said.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Looks like he's working it out," Al said.

"Now, he's going to definitely talk," James said.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

There were many clenched jaws and fists.

"She's a bitch," Dom spat out. No one, not even Mrs Weasley said something about cursing.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked aggressively causing Harry to shrink back.

"They are so prejudiced," Rose gritted her teeth.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name**

"He wouldn't," James said.

**"Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

"Told you," James told others.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Harry's a great name!" Ginny snapped, before turning bright red and looked away. Everyone, who knew about her crush, chuckled.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"You would of course, Coward," Frank said.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden.**

"What's her doing?" Ron asked.

**The cat was still there.**

"Oh! She is still there," Sirius said.

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Waiting for whom?" Remus asked.

"I think you will know soon, Mr. Lupin," Minerva answered.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Sometimes, I can't believe we are related to them," Al said.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"I wish it didn't," Harry whispered.

**How very wrong he was.**

"Not for the first time," James added.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.**

"She's cat woman," Evie said and those who knew about muggle character chuckled.

"What?" others asked?

"She's a batman character who stole at nights," Evie explained.

"Batman?" Ron asked. Evie groaned.

"A super hero," Tonks said.

"What was his po..." Hermione put her hand on Ron's mouth to shut him up.

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Wow, talk about stillness," James said in awe.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Looks like that man is in trouble," Sirius said.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles**

"He sound familiar," Kingsley said.

**and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Definitely Albus," Mad-Eye said.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

The children cheered.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Dumbledore is welcome everywhere," George said haughtily.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

"The author didn't mention the twinkling," James whined. Everyone laughed who had seen the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore.

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Glad, I was a source of amusement for you, Albus." McGonagall huffed, folding her arms but the sides of her mouth were twitching.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool!" Twins chorused.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

"I want one," Ron said.

The young children laughed out loud.

"What?"

"You already have one in future. Professor gifted you that," Rose answered carefully, not wanting to say anything about the will. Ron looked shocked.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"Is that it's name," Sirius asked.

"No, it's called Deluminator," Dumbledore answered.

"Where did you get one," Remus asked.

"I invented myself, Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said. Ron looked at his headmaster in shock. He gifted him his invention. It was a big thing.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Told you," James and Fred yelled.

"We all knew that," Evie said.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes.**

"Brilliant talent of magic," Dumbledore complimented and everyone was shocked to see that McGonagall blushed.

**She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"It's obvious, isn't it?" James asked.

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Everyone laughed.

"You will be if you sit on a brick wall all day," Rose said.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Whoa!"

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Wow! I didn't know it was that big deal," Lorcan said for the first time.

"It was you, idiot. He was torturing muggles and muggle-borns and taking over the wizarding world, people aren't exactly going to be moping about it, are they!" Lily asked.

"Calm down, I didn't know that," Lorcan said smiling at her and Lily just huffed.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"Wrong answer," James said.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"I met him," said Harry suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "Not that it matters..."

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"You're right. Those days..." Moody said darkly.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"No, he didn't," Harry hissed.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

Everyone laughed.

**"A what?"**

"Exactly the question I wanted to ask," Ron said.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"What is with you and your penchant for sweets, Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked with a smirk.

"I like them. It's nice. Lemon Pop sickles too," Evie said.

"I quite agree, Ms. Feather," Dumbledore said.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"I'm sorry, Albus, but I was in no mood for sweets at that time." said McGonagall.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

"Straight to the point," James grinned.

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched,**

Many in room did too.

**but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"Me too," Harry said.

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

Again everyone flinched.

"It's a name. There is nothing to fear of a name. It's not even his real one," Harry sighed.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Please, you are just too noble to use it," James and Harry said together and then grinned at one another.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

"See!"

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"That a bit too much information," Teddy said uncomfortably and kids looked like they would laugh out loud.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone fell silent at that.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

Lupin cringed and Sirius looked tearful.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

Harry closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to sob out loud.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"He tried," James hissed.

**But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

"Dad never followed the rules, did he?" James said and a small smile came on everyone's face. Ron and Hermione laughed out loud.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That's we all would like to know?" Sirius said.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"You should try Professor. Dad always said you're guesses are pretty damn right," James said and Dumbledore smiled.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

"Nice watch," Fred said.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Hagrid's coming soon," Louis said excitedly. Everyone looked at him.

"He's favorite subject is Care of Magical Creatures," Lily told others.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

Everyone frowned.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Thanks for trying," Harry said.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly.**

"It was, even if it was hard to live but it was," Dumbledore sighed.

**"His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A Letter," Mrs Weasley said. "You explained it all in a _letter."_

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -**

"Oh hell, No!" Harry yelled horrified. Severus looked at the boy confused. _Shouldn't he be happy at that?_

**there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"That is correct," Hermione said.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head.**

"Even if I disagree with your decision to place him there. You are right, Professor," Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"If he lived here, he would have been just like James." Remus said.

"What does that mean? I thought I was like him," Harry asked.

"You are Harry but you are like mature James. James was an attention seeker when he was small. He was spoiled as he was born after many years of his parents' marriage," Sirius told him.

"You are more like your mum. She stood up for wrong. She had her faults too, but you are perfect mixture of your parents, Harry. They are proud of you, wherever they are." Remus said looking fondly at his best friend's son.

"They were," Al said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Dad told us. It will be explained in books," James said.

**Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember!**

"People need to hear that. No one wants to be famous for nothing, especially not for their parent's death," harry said remembering how his mother gave up her life for him.

**Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"You're right, Dumbledore," Moody said.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"It's possible with all the layers you wear," McGonagall said.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

McGonagall looked apologetically.

"I trust Hagrid with my life," Harry said.

"You did," his children told him. Harry nodded knowing they won't tell him now if he asked about that.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Us too," The time travellers said together.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"That's mine," Sirius sighed.

"It's cool." James winked at him.

"Grandpa repaired it," Al told everyone.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Told you!" Sirius grinned. Harry smiled, happy to see his godfather so carefree sometimes.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Aww," the entire woman group cooed.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"You were cute baby, Potter," McGonagall commented and Harry blushed.

"Wonder what happened?" Ron teased and everyone snickered.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Wow! That might be useful," Evie said and blushed when everyone chuckled.

"Do you really have that Professor," Twins asked.

"I do, Mr Weasley."

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

_I wanted to get it over with, before I could change my mind. _Dumbledore thought.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Sirius groaned and everyone laughed.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead**

Everyone winced.

**- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You left him out," Mrs Weasley shrieked, horrified.

"I had to, otherwise they wouldn't have agreed to take him in," Dumbledore said.

"But why take him there?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"It has to be to ensure hi safety. I am sure we will know in the books," Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his eyes.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

Everyone sighed at that.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"I never got the bike back," Sirius said sadly and looked away.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"Thanks, I needed that." Harry sighed.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on,**

"Aw! Sweet. Dad, you were cute when you were little. Hagrid told us Al looked just like you," Lily said.

"And then he became prat," James teased.

"If someone is prat here, that's you, Potter," Evie snapped at him.

"Now now, Eva-"

"Let's complete this one first," Scorpius said.

**not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door**

"That would be a good surprise," Twins said scoffing.

**to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Well, that was end of the chapter." Evie told everyone.

"Who wants to read next?" she asked, not wanting to read the next one, and no one from future nodded.

"I will," Ginny said and took the book.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not. I would really appreciate all feedback. They will motivate me to write on.**

**See Ya!xx**


	7. Chapter 7: I hate them

**Chapter 7: I hate them.**

Ginny started reading.

**THE VANISHING GLASS**

"Vanishing glass, eh?" Sirius said.

"That sounds interesting," Ron commented.

"It's going to be." Al grinned.

"Blimey, it's about dad's accidental magic." James added.

**Nearly ten years had passed **

"Whoa, looks like we are going to know about Dad's life before Hogwarts," Lily eagerly said. Harry heard her and realised what was going to happen. He groaned and Ron and Hermione, who were sitting close to him, looked at him in concern.

"Wait a second, I thought you guys have read the books," Evie asked.

James snorted. "Why would we need to read these books when we can get information directly from the source? Dad explained everything in details to each one of us when we completed our first year."

"I eavesdropped." Lily quipped.

"Except his days before Hogwarts." Al scratched his neck in nervousness. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Dad always ignored any questions about it. Mum would just glare at us and curse." James frowned, thinking about it.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron always changed the topic," Al shrugged.

"Uncle Dudley never liked that topic too." Lily said.

Everyone frowned at this. Sirius looked at Harry who was sitting with his head down and evading any eye contact.

**since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Nothing changed," Hermione said in disbelief.

Harry closed his eyes remembering it was always like he was never even there.

** The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

"Fateful indeed," McGonagall muttered.

** Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

"C'mon, Harry, he couldn't have been that big. You are overstating," Remus asked.

"Oh he was." Harry laughed.

** - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"He acted like one," Harry commented and chuckled.

** and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, **

"How could you?" George cried.

"Poor Bicycle." Fred wiped his fake tears. Everyone laughed at their antics.

**on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game**

"What's that?" Ron asked turning to Hermione for the answer.

Hermione sighed. "It's a muggle thing for entertainment. It's used to store data, for calculation, play games etc."

"It sounds cool," Mr Weasley grinned.

"It is." Evie smiled.

** with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs Weasley asked irritatingly.

"I don't like the sound of that..." McGonagall frowned. She had seen how those muggles were and how cruel they could be.

"You never left the house, Harry. Did you?" Remus asked Harry who just shook his head.

Sirius couldn't say anything he just glared at the book.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"Nice alarm ring," Ron scoffed. His voice full of sarcasm.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

Harry winced at the memory of the shrillness of her voice and rubbed his ears. "Merlin, I forgot how shrill her voice was," he said. "I would have been deaf if I wasn't a wizard."

"And we thought mum was bad," Fred and George said.

"I assure you, mum's worse," James added and ducked when Ginny glared at him.

"Nah, you should hear mine. At least this one is verbal, mum use her methods on me." Fred muttered.

"It was only once, Freddy. You blasted the kitchen, you deserved a wet wake up call," Roxy grinned.

"Yeah, but did she have to this in dad's presence," Fred whined.

**Harry woke with a start. **

"Nothing new then, is it?" Ron snorted.

**His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched.**

"Seriously, stop screaming," Hermione hissed.

"You want to tell her she's talking to a book?" James asked Ron and Harry quietly. Harry looked at Hermione's hair, crackling with electricity and her face which was slowly turning red.

"Nah, mate, you go ahead," Harry replied to Ron. Ron looked at Hermione as well.

"On second thought...it isn't all that insane to be talking to your book self," he said. "It's not like she doesn't normally talk to books..."

** Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having.**

"Again nothing new," Ron said with grin. Harry smacked him on his head.

** It had been a good one. **

**"**That's new,**"** Ron frowned.

**There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

"You remembered it," Sirius asked and Harry nodded.

"I just had little glimpses about it," Harry replied.

** He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"That's because it actually happened," Ginny said.

"I know that now, Ginny," Harry replied, giving her a small smile. Ginny's cheeks tinged pink.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Believe me, he was. You screech wrose than Banshee," James rolled his eyes.

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"They made you cook?" Ginny shouted. Many people flinched away from her fury.

"Not all the time...I just had to finish cooking for them but Aunt Petunia did most of the cooking...she just made me keep an eye on it," Harry said.

"How long have you been doing that for?" Hermione asked.

"Since I was about seven or eight, but either Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia supervised me...really," he said, noticing Hermione's disbelieving look. "It wasn't that bad...it was better than Aunt Petunia's cooking."

"Dad's right. His cooking is awesome," Lily said. James and Al scoffed.

"It's because he is always making your favourites," James said.

"You're just jealous."

** And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"I haven't burnt anything for over eight years." shrugged Harry.

"Duddy?" James and Fred guffawed.

"It gets better," Harry said, smiling.

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten?**

"See the love," James said.

** Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

Ron flinched. "Harry...enough with the spiders," Ron groaned.

** because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"WHAT!?" Ginny shouted.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, bracing for the explosion. Everyone was gaping at him in shock, surprised that the Boy-Who-Lived was stuffed in a cupboard.

"A _cupboard_?" screamed Mrs. Weasely.

"How long did you have to sleep in there?" shouted George.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you come to us?" said Mr Weasley quickly.

"You had a room when we came to get you! What happened to change that?" yelled _Fred_.

"THOSE STUPID BLOODY DUMB-ARSE MUGGLES...OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A MONTH!" Sirius screamed, causing everyone to jump.

McGonagall rounded on Dumbledore.

"I told you they were wrong sort." She hissed. Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm sorry Minerva, you will find out it was for his protection," he said to her.

"I never thought-" James muttered. He was frowning and he wanted to nothing but to go and yell at their relative, who caused it all.

Lily was crying on hearing this. Everyone of the new generation was distorted by the news.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

"Don't tell me that was you," said Hermione, looking at Harry. He had returned to his seat and was now in-between Ron and Hermione.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, **

Everyone's faces darkened.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Good" said James, he couldn't even comprehend his dad getting bullied, everyone else looked upset and pissed off aswell.

"Go Harry!" the twins cheered.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

Sirius and Lupin chuckled. "No, that's your father's genes."

James and Albus laughed, they were both small and skinny for their age and both very fast, not to mention they both picked up the Potter hair, although James was a dark brown.

** He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"Can't even buy him proper clothes," Molly huffed. Her husband scooted ever so subtly away from her.

** Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"James," Sirius and Lupin said together.

"Albus," New generation chorused.

Everyone looked at Albus who just laughed.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

Ginny growled.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"You _liked _it?" Ron asked incredulously.

"That was before I knew what it meant," Harry pointed out.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

Everyone looked outraged.

"They did not die in a car crash, you bi-"

"Sirius! Language!" reprimanded Molly, looking furious yourself.

"What the hell? They're lying to him aswell! Why are they so horrible to him" Lily cried, extremely upset.

**"And don't ask questions."**

"HE CAN'T EVEN ASK QUESTIONS" Lily blew up, everyone else looked furious but managed to keep their temper in check.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Ha, no chance" James smirked.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put**

**together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"The Potter curse," chuckled Lupin.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Harry-" Fred said.

"When did you-"  
"Get this funny?"

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Thirty-six presents how spoilt is this fat git?" said Hugo.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"Auntie-" Ron turned to Harry. "Is that the one you-"  
"The very one!" said Harry, and they burst out laughing. Everyone looked at them in confusion except Potter children.  
"Third year," James said, waving his hand.

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"Merlin's beard- He's an idiot!" exclaimed Tonks. Lupin grinned at her, and her hair turned red at the tips.

"How old is he again?" asked KIngsley.  
"He was turning eleven," Harry said.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"Nothing good will come of that boy. Or that family." mumbled Dumbledore. His eyes were lacking that twinkling luster, until he looked at Harry. Then his eyes grew bright again. He was so proud of Harry, coming through all of this just as innocent and pure as the day he was placed on their doorstep.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"He has a name," Ginny muttered furiously.

"It's alright, Ginny, it doesn't matter," Harry murmured. Ginny looked like an angry tiger at his statement.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

"Of course, they wouldn't let dad have any fun," said Albus.

** Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Feeling is mutual." snarled Harry. The twins looked between themselves excitedly. That was the one who...they could hardly wait.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Harry, they can't leave an eleven year old alone in the house." scolded Hermione.

"They wouldn't be leaving an eleven year old alone, they'd be leaving a _ten_year old." said Harry playfully. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Want a stamp for that?" teased Harry. She blushed and lightly smacked Harry on the back of his head.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"They better not have." growled Sirius, gently pulling Harry closer to him.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"Who gives a damn about a stupid car?" said Al looking worriedly at his brother who was quiet.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Brat," everyone hissed.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

Everyone roared with laughter at the ridiculous nickname.

"I told you it got better," Harry laughed.

"Brilliant!" the twins shouted.

** don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Sounds like such a nice boy" said Hugo, his voice full of sarcasm.

** Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Yes, because darling Dinky Duddydums can't cry in front of his big, tough friends," Harry said sarcastically.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Get out of his face, you fat walrus!" yelled Ron.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

This made people shift guiltily in their seats.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly**

"Brilliant!" many people laughed.

** as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, **

Everyone growled at the horrible punishment.

**even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)**

"Ew!" said Ginny, disgusted.

** - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Thank goodness," said Mrs. Weasley.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"You apparated!" said Ron.  
"No," said Harry thoughtfully. "I think I flew."  
"You flew?" asked McGonagall, raising an eyebrow. "That's extremely powerful accidental magic."  
Harry shrugged. "I'll bet loads of people do it."

Ginny muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Noble prat, can't even accept he's special…"

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **

Everyone groaned.  
"What?" asked Tonks.  
"He jinxed it! Now something will go wrong!" exclaimed Hermione.  
"Oh come on, I'm not that unlucky," said Harry crossly.

"Harry, mate," said Fred seriously.

"You have-"  
"The worst luck-"  
"We've ever seen."

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Gee, do you think he likes to complain about Harry?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

** This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"This is not gonna end good," Hermione said.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Sirius winced. "Bad move."

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"YES THEY DO!" the Weasley children yelled back.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"Gits."  
"Ginny!"  
"Sorry Mum."

**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

Fred and George turned to Harry with shining eyes.  
"Harry, what are car-"  
"No!" said Mrs. Weasley immediately.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"I liked it," Harry said before anyone could yell.

"Lily liked them as well," McGonagall said. "I remember her complaining to her friend Alice Prewett that lemon ice pops weren't sold in Hogsmeade." No one noticed Harry's face when he heard Neville's mother name.

** It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Why aren't you funny anymore Harry?" Fred asked.

"You could have helped us with so many pranks..." George said.

McGonagall looked relieved that Harry wasn't a prankster, considering who his father was.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

Everyone glowered. "I'm going to murder that pig!" Ginny hissed.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"_Allowed to_, _honestly,_" Tonks muttered. She had only met Harry an hour ago but already she liked him and felt a corrosive hatred toward the Dursleys for how they acted toward him.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Ah"

"Damn"

"Yup"

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.**

"I would be more than happy to show them to them, if given the opportunity." mused Snape sitting with his fingertips drumming themselves against each other.

** Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can**

"Wicked" all the boys said, the girls rolled their eyes.

** - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

"Prat!"

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"What?" asked those who didn't know Harry could speak Parseltongue. Harry groaned. What would Sirius and Lupin think of him now? Nearly the entire school had turned on him in second year because of it; what if they did too? Harry bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"Damn right, thank god i'm not a snake" said Hugo.

Dumbledore smiled down to her, "Actually Mr Weasley, when an animal comes into contact with a wizard/witch that can comprehend it. That wizard/witch's magic will grant the animal special abilities that they normally never have. And once the wizard or witch is gone, they lose the ability."

Hermione looked shocked. Harry chuckled.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Of course you would," said Ron, shaking his head. Harry only shrugged.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time.**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You're a Parseltongue," said Lupin, surprised. Harry looked down and nodded once.  
"But… How?" asked Sirius, stunned. "I mean, it's passed down through the family, and I know _for sure_ James wasn't one…"  
Harry didn't answer, and avoided looking at him all together, frightened of the reaction he would get.  
"Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes?" he muttered.

"Something wrong?"  
He looked up at them, puzzled. They were both looking at them, worry in their eyes, but he realized it wasn't because of what he could do; they were worried _for_ him. It was an odd feeling, even now, after living with the Dursley's his whole life.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right?" said Lupin, his forehead creasing slightly.

"It doesn't?"  
"Of course not!" scoffed Sirius. "I think it's bloody cool."  
Harry couldn't help the relieved grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
"Thanks."  
Sirius smiled, but his mind was in turmoil. _Does he really trust me so little that he'd think I'd turn my back on him because he could talk to snakes?_

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"Well, this is a right side friendlier than the basilisk," Ginny joked, though Harry could see her eyes were dark with memories.

"Oh, yeah, I'd much rather talk about Brazil any day," Harry replied, winking at her. Ginny smiled and blushed, while Harry was confused over his actions with her.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. **

"OI!" yelled Ron and Hermione.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"Whatever it is Harry, get out of there!" yelled Lupin. Harry sat back down in the bowl and looked at his old Defense Professor curiously.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

Everyone started howling with laugher.

"That was brilliant" said Al when he calmed down. "Go on dad!"

** The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"I can't believe it..."said Fred in in false shock.

"...a polite snake." said George in a similar attitude.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Liars, snake wasn't even near you."

** But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Why the heck did you bring that up, you jerk?"

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"HOW DARE THEY STARVE HIM!" McGonagall screamed, red with fury.

"Professor, they didn't exactly starve-"

"Shut up Potter! Let her get it out you fool!" Snape shouted. McGonagall continued with death threats, coma threats, money threats and family threats for about fifteen minutes before Ginny decided to read again.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Sneaking food in his own home!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. **

Everyone looked furious.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

Hermione bit her lip, tears pricking at her eyes, and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.  
"I've got some now," Harry said, smiling slightly.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"Not anymore!" said Fred happily.  
"We're your family now, mate," said Ron.

"And family always sticks together," Hermione said with a smile.

** Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"They're wizards," said Bill matter-of-factly.

"Thank you for that enlightening piece of information," Harry grumbled.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Ginny said, handing the book to McGonagall.

Al and Lily looked at their elder brother who just sat and looked furious.

"James, say something," Al whispered. James shook his head.

Evei saw this and realized he need to yell it out.

"Don't yell at him. You don't want to, so don't." She yelled at him. The reaction was instant.

"What do you want me to say," James snapped. "That my dad was tortured for ten years and he never told us. I ..." he hiccupped. "I never knew and I always thought.."

Evie couldn't stop. She just hugged him.

"I hate them. I do, I will kill them if they come anywhere near Lily and Al," James muttered and Evie nodded.

"They won't," she replied.

"I won't let them," he stated.


End file.
